GTA Online: Import/Export
|release dates =December 13th, 2016 |preceded = GTA Online: Bikers |succeeded =Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit |availability = }} Import/Export Trailer (Battle Tapes - Feel The Same) GTA Online: Import/Export is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on December 13, 2016. Description This update expands on Further Adventures in Finance and Felony by allowing CEO Organizations to steal and export high-end vehicles from other rival challengers across Los Santos and Blaine County. Vehicle Warehouses have been added to store up to forty vehicles to be sold, and Executive Office Garages can now be purchased, allowing storage of up to sixty personal vehicles and a Custom Mod Shop. Many new vehicles are now available, including high-end supercars and heavily modified Special Vehicles. Also, hundreds of new clothing items have been added, along with the ability to change the ''GTA Online'' Protagonist's physical appearance from the Interaction Menu for $100,000. Contents Jobs/Services Adversary Modes * A new Adversary Mode, Turf Wars, became available. Special Vehicle Work * Eight Special Vehicle Missions have been added with this update. When they are completed, a discount will be provided for the vehicle that corresponds with the specific mission: **Escape Escort **Breakdown Recovery **Cleanup Op **Asset Seizure **Firewall Protection **Coast Guard Duty **End of Transmission **Arms Embargo VIP/CEO Work *8 new VIP/CEO Work missions were added, which can be unlocked once purchasing the vehicle featured and used in the mission: **Plowed **Fully Loaded **Amphibious Assault **Transporter **Fortified **Velocity **Ramped Up **Stockpiling Vehicles This update added 22 new vehicles. * 7 Benny's vehicles * 8 Special Vehicles * 2 "mission only" vehicles * 7 regular vehicles Character Customization * Over 340 items of clothing and Outfits as well as twelve new tattoos have been added to GTA Online. *"Plastic Surgery" became available in the form of being able to change the characters base look and facial shape, however changing the characters gender is not available. $100,000 each time the characters features are changed, not per change made. * New CEO Style Organization outfits have been added. * Players can now combine certain helmet and mask combinations. Features * Nine Vehicle Warehouses were added for purchase to store vehicles that are acquired through Vehicle Cargo missions. *Special Vehicles are now available and are stored at Vehicle Warehouses. *Office Garages for CEO Offices can now be purchased, it includes the players choice of 1, 2, or, 3 20-car garages with 3 floors in each garage, totaling up to 60 cars stored there, and a personal mod shop. The garages also come with unique interiors that can be additionally purchased for each garage as well as different style of flooring available to be purchased with the mod shop. * An illumination feature was added to the interactive menu which allows the player to change the tone of the illuminated clothing that the player can wear. The player can turn the illumination off, make it pulse, make it flash, or turn the illumination on and keep it steady. * Stunt Props are introduced to the Rockstar Editor's Director Mode. *Now support Play Together on PS4 which allows parties to join Online sessions together. Discounts and Bonuses 13/12/16= *Double GTA$ and RP in the Turf Wars Adversary Mode. *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **Buckingham SuperVolito **Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon *Discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Bulletproof Tyres **Armour *Discounts on selected items: **Body Armour **Ammo |-| 20/12/16= *The Truffade Nero was made available from Benny's for $1,440,000. **The Nero can be converted into the Nero Custom at Benny's for $605,000. *Content from past Festive Surprise updates is now available again until January 9th, 2017. |-| 22/12/16= *Snowfall began and lasted until December 26th, 2016 *The Pfister Comet can now be converted into the Comet Retro Custom for $645,000. *A new Adversary Mode, Juggernaut, was made available. *Double GTA$ and RP in the Juggernaut Adversary Mode, until January 1st, 2017. |-| 23/12/16= *Players who logged on between December 23rd and December 26th were awarded the Firework Launcher, 10 rockets for the Firework Launcher and one of several random T-Shirts. |-| 24/12/16= *50% bonus earnings in Special Cargo, Biker Business, and Vehicle Cargo Sell Missions, until December 25th, 2016. |-| 25/12/16= *Players who logged on on this day received: **Unicorn Mask **Blue Checked Pajamas or White Graphic Pajamas **Carbine Rifle & 200 Rounds **Marksman Rifle & 200 Rounds **Knuckle Dusters **Firework Launcher & 10 Rockets **25 Sticky Bombs **25 Grenades **5 Proximity Mines **5 Molotovs **Full Snacks **Full Body Armor (10 from each category) |-| 30/12/16= *Players who logged on between December 30th and December 31st received the Firework Launcher, 10 rockets for the Firework Launcher, and one of several random T-Shirts. |-| 01/01/17= *Players who logged on between December 30th and December 31st received the Firework Launcher, 10 rockets for the Firework Launcher, and one of several random T-Shirts. |-| 02/01/17= *The Pegassi FCR 1000 was made available from Benny's for $135,000. **The FCR 1000 can be converted into the FCR 1000 Custom at Benny's for $196,000. *A new Adversary Mode, Vehicle Vendetta, was made available. *Double GTA$ and RP in the Vehicle Vendetta Adversary Mode, until January 16th, 2017. |-| 03/01/17= *All discounts and bonuses lasted until January 16th, 2017: **25% bonus earnings in Vehicle Cargo Sell Missions. **Double GTA$ and RP in Rockstar-Created Stunt Races. **25% discounts on selected properties: ***Warehouses and Warehouse Renovations **25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: ***Engine Upgrades **Discounts on selected items: ***Grenade Launcher - 50% off ***Body Armour ***Ammo ***Throwables ***Masks |-| 10/01/17= *The Progen Itali GTB was made available from Benny's for $1,189,000. **The Itali GTB can be converted into the Itali GTB Custom at Benny's for $496,000. *Continued discounts and bonuses from the FCR 1000 Week. |-| 17/01/17= *The Dewbauchee Specter was made available from Benny's for $599,000. **The Specter can be converted into the Specter Custom at Benny's for $252,000. *A new Adversary Mode, Collection Time, was made available. *All discounts and bonuses lasted until January 30th, 2017: **Double GTA$ and RP for Clubhouse Contracts. **Double GTA$ and RP in Special Vehicle Work. **25% discounts on selected properties: ***Office Garage Renovations ***Office Custom Auto Shop Renovations ***Biker Businesses **25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: ***Benny's Upgrades ***Import/Export Tattoos |-| 31/01/17= *All discounts and bonuses lasted until February 13th, 2017: **Double GTA$ and RP in the Juggernaut, Vehicle Vendetta, and Lost Vs Damned Adversary Modes. **25% discounts on selected vehicles: ***Benefactor Turreted Limo ***Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper ***Western Company Cargobob ***Pegassi Osiris ***Principe Diabolus **Discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: ***Unique Benny's Cosmetic Modifications - 25% off ***Traditional Los Santos Customs Cosmetic Modifications - 25% off ***Vehicle Armour - 50% off ***Bulletproof Tyres - 50% off **Discounts on selected properties: ***Executive Offices - 50% off ***Vehicle Warehouses - 25% off **25% discounts on selected weapons: ***Pistols ***Sniper Rifles ***Light Machine Guns |-| 14/02/17= *Two new maps for the Till Death Do Us Part Adversary Mode was made available. *All discounts and bonuses lasted until February 27th, 2017: **25% bonus earnings in Biker Business and Special Cargo Sell Missions. **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Till Death Do Us Part, Hasta La Vista, Relay, and Offense Defense Adversary Modes. **25% discounts on all Valentine's Day Massacre Special and Be My Valentine content **25% discounts on selected vehicles: ***Ocelot Penetrator **25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: ***Benny's Upgrades **Discounts on selected Items: ***Executive Assistant Services - 50% off ***Import/Export Tattoos - 25% off |-| 28/02/17= *Players who logged on during the event were awarded the Pink Jock Cranley Stunt Jumpsuit. *15 new Stunt Races became available to play: **45° **Around the Docks **Big Drop **Big M **Gauntlet **Green Machine **In the City **Lift Off **Mountain Drop **Pier Race **Plummet II **Raton **Spinner **Trench III **Wall Climb *All discounts and bonuses lasted until March 13th, 2017: **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Rockstar-Created and Verified Stunt Races. **25% discounts on selectes vehicles: ***Annis RE-7B ***Emperor ETR1 ***Vapid Desert Raid ***Vapid Trophy Truck ***Obey Omnis ***Lampadati Tropos Rallye **25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: ***Liveries **25% discounts on selected properties: ***Vehicle Warehouses **25% discounts on selected items: ***Cunning Stunts Tattoos ***Cunning Stunts Clothing Changes Text Numerous corrections to text labels. Gallery GTAOnlineImportExport-Logo-NonTransparent.png|''GTA Online'': Import/Export logo. GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|The Ramp Buggy. GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot2.jpg|The GTA Online Protagonist stealing a Tyrus. GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot3.jpg|A Vehicle Warehouse. GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot4.jpg|An Office Garage, featuring the Penetrator and the Tempesta. Videos GTA_Online_Import_Export_Trailer GTA_Online_Import_Export_Update_All_DLC_Contents GTA_Online_Guide_-_How_to_Make_Money_with_Import_Export_DLC Trivia * The song playing in the official trailer is Feel the Same by Battle Tapes. This song also plays on Radio Mirror Park. * If all players are disconnected from a session, the Vehicle Cargo the player is currently driving will be set on fire and explode, failing the mission. This will not occur after the session-split. References Navigation }}hu:GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online